


urges of pretty firefighters

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Eddie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marking, NO ANGST THIS IS SOFT AS FUCK, Public Display of Affection, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, abby ships it, everyone knows, idiots to lovers, just a lil, no abby/buck don’t worry, so soft, they don’t actually fuck fyi, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: The thing was, Buck had know about his feelings for weeks, he knew exactly what he wanted from his relationship with Eddie. He was also pretty sure Eddie felt the same way.However, he wasn’t about to make it that easy for himself. He’d seen the news clip of what he’d come to call The Incident, his feelings were way to obvious to deny.Anyone could see that.Anyone except Eddie.He was so close to just telling him. It would have been so easy!Funny how everything had to come crumbling down just when things finally were  going good.Maybe he was exaggerating.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 293





	urges of pretty firefighters

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IM PHYSICALLY INCAPABLE OF WRITING TOP BUCK IM SORRY TELL ME IF ITS HORRIBLE ILY PLS ENJOY
> 
> (special thanks to my best bitch, dhylen ily thank u so much for encouraging me to finish this piece of shit)

The thing was, Buck had know about his feelings for weeks, he knew exactly what he wanted from his relationship with Eddie. He was also pretty sure Eddie felt the same way. 

However, he wasn’t about to make it that easy for himself. He’d seen the news clip of what he’d come to call The Incident, his feelings were way to obvious to deny. 

Anyone could see that. 

Anyone except Eddie. 

He was so close to just telling him. It would have been so easy! 

Funny how everything had to come crumbling down just when things finally were going good. 

Maybe he was exaggerating.

The first thing Buck saw when he got out of the locker room was Eddie, nothing new, his eyes were always subconsciously drawn to him. The second thing he noticed was his posture, back straight as a board and eyes glued to the bookshelf in front of him. The bookshelf next to Abby. 

Abby. 

He blinked. 

If he could see the look on his own face he’d probably laugh, mouth slightly agape and brow furrowed, as he stared at her. 

Finally, he managed a hoarse “Abby?”

She was drawn out of her conversation with one of their newer coworkers, looking taken aback by his presence. 

His frown only deepened. 

“Hi Buck, it’s been a while.” She said, a polite but forced smile on her lips. 

“What are you doing here? When’d you get back?” The sentence came out in a different tone than he wanted, god, he hated how weak he sounded. 

He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, before they darted to Eddie, then back to Abby. 

“I’m just back for the week, visiting an old friend a couple minutes away from here, I haven’t seen her since everything happened. I got here two days ago. I hope I’m not intruding.” She nodded to herself. 

He took a deep breath. She looked good, he noted, she always did. Something felt different this time around though, maybe it was her dark brown hair or maybe the fact that Eddie was burning holes in his back from where he was sitting. 

Probably the second part. 

Another couple of deep breaths later, he felt like he would actually be able to carry a conversation. He tilted his head at her, encouraging her to speak. 

“Maybe this isn’t a conversation we should have in public-“ she sighed “-but I just felt the need for closure. I got mine months ago. I don’t think you ever did though. That’s another reason I’m here. I wanted us to end on the best possible terms. I’m not here to cause any drama or get in the way of any other relationships,-” She exhaled, squinting at Buck, then Eddie and back to him. “- I just want to do the right thing.”

He straightened up rather abruptly, a little shocked at how quickly she picked up on their shenanigans. 

Those observation skills of hers would never cease to amaze him. 

He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and scoffed, grinning back at her. 

“Picked up on that huh?” 

“It’s not as if you’re being discreet. I’m happy for you though. You deserve it.” 

His face got a little too hot at that, the assumption that they were together always did that to him. He looked up at her from under his lashes, letting a soft laugh be the only reply to that. 

“I appreciate it. I really do. I’m cool if you are.” His attempt at laughing it off worked, she reached out her hand and pulled him into a hug. 

“Want me to introduce you?” He glanced at her after separating. 

“I’ve heard of most of you, everyone except you.” She nodded in Eddie’s direction. He was fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt, looking her straight in the eye. 

“Eddie Diaz, I got here maybe two weeks after you left? I’ve heard a lot about you.” He flashed her a quick smile, and reached his hand out for her to shake. 

Those damn teeth of his would probably be the death of him. 

“All good things I assume, since I was so worthy of kind words.” She genuinely looked apologetic and Eddie smiled for real this time, playing along. 

“He’s not very capable of being rude, if you hadn’t noticed. You had a nice apartment though, made lots of good memories there.”

Buck scoffed. Before things could derail, further, he called the rest of the team over from where they were doing actual work (unlike them) downstairs. 

He didn’t miss the look in Eddie’s eyes when he thought he wasn’t paying attention. 

Mistake number one, he was always paying attention to him. 

When the rest of the 118 got upstairs he was quickly met with both confusion and annoyance. After both him and Eddie (mostly Eddie) reassured them that everything was okay, they slowly warmed up to her, giving Buck a chance alone with Eddie. He tugged on one of his belt loops and turned around, walking towards the kitchen with Eddie on his heels. 

“You okay? You looked a little freaked out.” Buck prompted the second he thought no one could hear them. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Eddie replied, stepping closer to him. 

“You know I’m fine, I’m asking you. I can’t read your mind.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice though?” 

“Eddie.”

He sighed. 

“I’m okay. Just didn’t like seeing her spring herself on you like that.” 

He tilted Eddie’s head up, making him look straight at him instead of space over the fridge. He grinned when he heard Eddie’s breath hitch. 

“That’s how it is huh?” 

“When is it not?”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Buck.”

“You don’t make any sense.”

At that Buck flinched back. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Fuck. Okay then. Here goes nothing?” 

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Okay. Don’t laugh-“ Eddie was already fighting the urge to smile, visibly biting the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter that was trying to force it’s way out. “-I told you not to laugh! Why do I love you again?” 

He slapped his hand over his mouth with a wince. 

Then he sighed. Well. He was officially a dumbass. 

“Yeahhhh so I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you that, I didn’t mean to say it like that though! I’m just an idiot with no filter at all, well maybe you’re the reason for that but it doesn’t matter! Why-“ he cut himself off at the absolutely done look on Eddie’s face. 

He gave him his best smile, the one Eddie always returned. 

“I’m sorry I’m nervous, Jesus Christ can you leave me alone?” The attempt at sounding serious fell flat as he couldn’t help smiling at the man in front of him. 

Why was he so pretty? He took a moment to look at him, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip. He wasn’t even ashamed of the fact that his first though was how good those lips would feel against his own. Or somewhere else. 

He took another step forward, grinning when Eddie’s back lined up with the wall. 

He leaned in close, close enough so that if he just looked down, they’d practically be kissing. But he didn’t do that. Instead, he hovered over his ear, feeling rather pleased with himself as Eddie shivered. 

“I’m trying to confess my undying love for you and you’re laughing at me? Might want to reconsider that.” 

Eddie’s reply was breathy and soft, making Buck’s heart feel so incredibly full that he genuinely thought it would explode. 

“I mean go ahead but like, I’m in love with you too.”

He had to laugh at that. 

“Eddie! I’m trying to be all toppy here and you’re ruining it, stop being so nice to me for the love of god!” 

“Kiss me already and maybe I will.” Eddie said, and he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

The urge to roll his eyes was nowhere near as strong as the one to kiss him.

Slowly pulling back from where he had positioned himself, he ran his hands up his neck, settling at his jaw. 

Eddie’s hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him in so they were only inches apart. 

His hand slid down to his neck, the V-neck giving him plenty of access. He dragged his thumb over the pendant of his necklace. 

“So pretty like this, I don’t know how I’ve managed to keep my hands to myself. All I can picture is this dangling over my chest as you ride me.” 

“Evan I swear to god if you don’t kiss me this second I will literally scream.” 

He pushed one of his legs between Eddie’s, and was immediately met with him pushing up against his thigh. 

“I’m sure you’d get some kind of sexual gratification from just staring at me, picturing how fast I could make you cum if you gave me the chance. I’m sure you’d be able to just from rubbing against my thigh like that.”

Maintaining eye contact turned out to be very hard (speaking of hard things..) but the payoff was incredible. He could practically see Eddie’s pupils dilate, the whine he let out borderline pornographic. It didn’t help the situation between his legs at all. 

He did however feel him press against him slightly firmer after that. 

The fact that they were in the kitchen of a very crowed firehouse was the last thing on either their minds. 

“I know you can be louder than that. You’ll see just how loud I can make you when we get home, right now though, we’re at work.” 

He pulled back completely, opening the door of the fridge that Eddie wasn’t leaning on and grabbing a water bottle. 

Then he turned around and walked back to the couches. 

It took Eddie at least ten minutes to calm himself down enough to make sure that no, he wouldn’t come in his pants like a pubescent teenage boy when he saw Buck, but eventually he went back and joined the others. 

Buck managed to keep away from him for the rest of their shift, knowing that they’d probably just have a quickie in the bunk room if they made an attempt at conversion. 

That wasn’t what he wanted right now. 

(It totally was)

The tension was thick enough to cut the whole car ride home. 

They decided on Buck’s apartment, since the risk of getting walked in on significantly lower there. 

If Eddie noticed that it took longer for him to open the door than usual because his hands were shaking, he didn’t say anything. 

Buck might have been just a little offended that Eddie didn’t jump him the second the door finally opened, instead, he walked straight to the bedroom, dragging Buck behind him. 

“Eager now, are we?” 

“For you? Always. Now please, for the love of god, kiss me already will you?” 

Buck couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his lips, before Eddie could comment however, he was kissing him. 

And god was it good. 

He sighed against his lips only seconds after finally leaning in to kiss him. 

God, the press of Eddie’s lips against his was heavenly.

The urge to just say fuck it and give in to the fast and sloppy pace Eddie was pushing was almost too strong but in his humble opinion, nothing beats slow and sensual. 

So he kept it that way. 

They pulled apart only when the need to breathe got too much, panting against each other’s necks, breathlessly laughing while catching their breaths. 

“Holy fuck, I mean I knew you’d screw me up but to that level? I was not expecting that.” 

“Imagined this before, Diaz?” 

“As if you haven’t! I know exactly what you were thinking about during that handcuff call last week. And don’t call me Diaz.” He finished, scoffing at the nickname. 

“Fine. Then you don’t get to call me Evan.” 

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Eddie’s response was cut short when Buck decided to lick one, broad stipe up his neck. 

Immediately, all thoughts of keeping up the banter flew out the window.

He groaned, loudly, making Buck grin against his jawline before sucking a rather large hickey right under it. 

Eddie tugged on his shirt from where he was laying, Buck almost completely on top of him. He met his lips again, abandoning all plans of going slow. 

Eddie took his bottom lip between his teeth, scraping it against those gorgeous canines.

All hope for slow and sensual flew out of the window. 

Buck gasped against his lips, on him before he could think twice about pulling him back in. 

Both of them were way too out of breath to continue the pace they set for much longer, resulting in pecks and wide smiles with the occasional grind of hips. 

Buck dropped his head to Eddie’s chest, shaking with laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I’m so fucking horny and I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I’m way too tired to give you anything but a handjob right now. Can we please continue this tomorrow?” 

He felt Eddie shift underneath him, before one of his hands landed on his head. 

He started running his fingers through his hair and to be completely honest? 

Buck was in heaven. 

Eddie shifted once more, his other hand wrapping around his waist. Right. Clothes. 

“We’re still wearing shoes. How the fuck didn’t we notice that before?” Buck uttered, flipping over to take his sneakers off. 

“I’d like to say both of us were pretty preoccupied with other things. Like making out.” 

Buck threw them to the floor and moved to get Eddie’s off too, thanking himself for not putting on jeans before leaving the firehouse. 

He crawled back up to Eddie, throwing a leg over his and positioning himself comfortably against his side. Once settled, he took a deep breath, inhaling that smell that was so uniquely Eddie. 

“Go to sleep Buckley, we’ll talk in the morning.”

“You don’t like talking.” He mumbled against his neck, making Eddie shiver. 

“I’d talk about my feelings forever if it meant I got you out of it.” 

Before he could process an appropriate response, Eddie was fast asleep. 

Buck fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for sticking around!!   
> let me know what you think <3


End file.
